1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to synchronizing electronic monitoring security devices to a security-monitoring platform. More specifically, it relates to the automated electronic monitoring security device synchronization for various security systems/devices monitored on a security-monitoring platform.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most buildings and facilities employ a number of security systems for protection. These security systems include, but are not limited to, video systems to provide a view of what is happening at the location, access control of doors to control who can access the location or areas within, intrusion detection (alarm panels) to detect intruders (for example motion detection sensors detecting body heat), audio systems to provide one-way or two-way audio communications, lone worker GPS-enabled devices with a panic button given for guards, and situational awareness systems to provide information outside of traditional alarm sources such as earthquake and weather warnings. Often, security systems are made by a number of manufacturers, and there may exist more than one at each location. For example, a building may have two different video systems, two different access control systems, and one intrusion system.
To enable efficient use of the various security systems, security-monitoring platforms (SMPs) are often employed to help monitor and control the various electronic monitoring security devices provided by the security systems. An electronic monitoring security device includes, but is not limited to any alarm source, video source, output, or audio source connected to any security system.
The SMP is designed to integrate several security systems into a single platform. As shown in FIG. 1, security systems 101, and in turn their electronic monitoring security devices 102-105, are in communication with SMP 107 using manufacturer's application programming interface (API) 106. Once connected, the SMP operator is capable of interacting with the particular electronic monitoring security devices 102-105 provided by each system 101 (i.e. receive alarms from the alarm devices 103, view live video from camera devices 102, control the outputs of output devices 104, and transmit/receive audio from audio devices 105).
More importantly, the SMP is adapted to integrate devices of different manufacturers, which are usually unable to directly communicate with each other. For example, if a building has an access control system (system using swipe cards for door locks) made by one manufacturer and a camera system made by a second manufacturer, the SMP integrates both of the systems and enables an operator to utilize the cameras and access control system as a single system. The SMP creates associations between the various devices to improve the functionality of the SMP and the ability of the operator to analyze the situation in a timely manner. For example, the SMP may identify a tripped alarm device and will present an associated video feed produced from a video device that has been previously determined to include the tripped alarm in the viewing frame. Additionally, the SMP may provide the operator with the ability to interact with other controllable systems in place, and associated with, the alarm device, such as controllable secondary cameras, door-operating devices, light operating device, etc.
Before the SMP can properly function, it must identify the available security systems and their respective electronic monitoring security devices. The security systems are installed and the operational information is stored in data store 108. In particular, the SMP needs to know a) the type of system (i.e. which manufacturer and model) and b) the connection details (i.e. the IP address, port, username, and password). Examples of operational information for different types of electronic monitoring security devices may include:                a) For alarm sources: the type and source number, such as “Door number 3” or “Input number 7”.        b) For cameras: the input number, such as Camera number “2”.        c) For outputs: the type and output number, such as “Relay number 6” and “Door Reader number 3”.        d) For audio: the audio number, such as Intercom number “3”.        
Each electronic monitoring security device may also include a name such as “Front Door”.
If the security system or its electronic monitoring security devices are modified in some way, then that change has to be reflected in the SMP. For instance, if a new door is added to an access control system (i.e. door number 5 called “back door”), then the corresponding operational information, such as the exemplary information above, must be digitized into an SMP-compatible format and made accessible to the SMP, such that the SMP is aware of the existence of the electronic monitoring security devices monitoring this new door. Similarly, if a camera is removed from a video system (such as camera number 3, labeled “front door”) then the SMP must be updated, so that the SMP understands that camera 3 no longer exists. Currently, all of the operational information related to the security system and its electronic monitoring security devices must be manually entered into the SMP database by data entry user 110. Clearly, that can be a time consuming and monotonous task subject to human error. In addition, the person responsible for the update may fail to update the SMP in a timely manner, which could leave the secured property vulnerable to certain threats. Any resulting human error could be disastrous for persons or entities relying on the SMP to efficiently and accurately handle security needs. For example, an error infected SMP could fail to timely launch a necessary security response or fail to launch the response altogether resulting in undesirable consequences to persons or property being monitored by the electronic monitoring security devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is system and method to automatically synchronize electronic monitoring security devices between each security system and the SMP. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.